You Can't Die of A Broken Heart, Can You?
by Johanna-002
Summary: "She may have been the stronger of the two to many around them, but even the stronger ones needed a pillar to stand on. And that was exactly what the man was- Her pillar to keep her far out of harm's reach." Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You Can't Die of A Broken Heart. Can You?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's character's. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

Chapter 1

It was sixty-three degrees on this November day in Manhattan, New York, and the weather seemed to mirror their spirits. The same dull shade of gray surrounded the small group of people as they all walked slowly to the freshly dug hole. Tall, short, wide, flat stones spotted the fading green field with the cold, ugly color.

The air around them floated about with a chilly misty feeling, adding to the pressure on their stiff, tense bodies. Even the few trees in the distance had frozen from the sadness. Everyone watched as the long beautiful black box was lowered into the freshly dug hole. Most were numb, and all were crying. Even the strong brunet could not hold back the tiny, salty water droplets from slipping down her coffee skin cheeks.

Eyes were focused downwards, emotions shooting in every direction. Overwhelmed from the many questions left without answers, sorrow for the missing part of their lives, anger at the gone for leaving so soon, disappointment in them selves for not being there to help or to stop it from happening. They had already said their goodbyes at the service, but what use was it when the person they love so dearly had already left them?

A fifty-seven year old brunet held her head up with her folded hands and leaned into her husband's embrace. They had been married for twenty years last month, and throughout those years had three beautiful children. Each one had their own special relationship with their God father. Kyla, nineteen years old and just entering college, was his first god daughter, and as a result was spoiled rotten by him. Ryan, fourteen and enjoying his last year of junior high, had weekly trips to the football fields for extra practice with his father and god father. Laura, eight and in love with dance, had been awarded with roses and praise after every recital.

How would her kids get used to that part of their lives being different? How would she take care of them and make sure they understood what was going on? They were older but still so, so young. Their god father was a big part of their lives, and now emptiness would take his place.

How did you deal with that? What did they do now? She knew they were hurting. Everyone was hurting. She sighed, her lips trembling with the miserable feeling her body and mind had trapped her in. Her brown eyes darkened with the loss of her friend. She had been his Baby Girl her whole thirty years on the force, and now he was gone.

She wasn't the only girl anymore, and now she didn't even have a brother to pretend with. When would she feel safe and comfortable again? The one man who she had trusted to always be there was now being lowered into the ground, unwillingly sleeping forever in a box. Silently and unknowingly to others, her husband, Elliot, used her as support.

He needed her there, under his arm, to remind himself he was not alone. He was not the last one on Earth to be a part of this man's life. He had been so protective of their family, and the blue eyed man knew it was now his job. He had to take care of all those around him. He had to be there for his wife and children in more ways than the older man had done. He knew the shoes he had to fill were huge, but he did have big feet. Maybe he could do it. He glanced down at his youngest children, who stood in front of him and their mother, to check on them. To make sure they didn't need him. Looking back to the coffin, he sighed and thought about all the time he had spent with this friend.

Watching bra commercials when there wasn't anything else to do and watching football on Thanksgiving didn't seem as appealing as it always had. They just wouldn't be as fun without him. He kissed the side of Olivia's head, hoping to bring her a little more comfort.

Who would he go to for help when he made this beautiful woman mad? His friend always had ideas for him. He was always there when he needed him, just like a true friend should be. He had always and would always love the man as if he were his own brother. He would miss him for the rest of his life.

Being known around the office, the fifty-two year old redheaded mother of two and loving wife for seven years stood strong next to Olivia with both hands tightly holding onto Melinda's left hand. She pulled her strength from the one woman she knew carried plenty of it around. Her husband, Wayne, stood behind her, knowing what she needed now was her space.

Her eyes blinked quickly, holding back as many of the tears as possible. Her friend had left too soon. He would miss out on so much. Her children would miss out on knowing their uncle. She swallowed the lump in her throat, looking down to her hands.

Two years into his fifth marriage, the sixty-seven retired detective held on to both his wife's and deceased partners' wife's hand. He would fill the roles the young officer had once had. Making time for the children and looking after the women.

The oldest blonde, fifty to be exact, could feel her whole body shaking slightly with the tears. She had a twelve year old son now and she was glad that he was leaning on her shoulder. She needed him there to prove she still had some control over herself. It may have been fifteen years since they worked together but he was someone she had spent most of her time with and told plenty of her secrets to. She had lost a man who was very special to her. She took a deep breath, and dared a quick glance at her best friend. It caused her more pain. Melinda had been the closest to him. She would not even try to imagine what her friend was going through. Instead, Alex would focus on her son.

Ken, thirty years old and adopting his first child with Cody, Huangs' nephew. Sure his dad wasn't around much but that didn't mean he didn't love him. When his father did come around it was always a wonderful visit. He would miss that man and he would continue to do everything in his power to make him proud. He would now have to watch over his step mother and two younger sisters.

Ginger, twenty years old, joining the police force. She was just thee weeks away from graduating from the academy. Why couldn't God have spared her father for three more weeks? How would she cope with out her daddy? He was a big part of her life. He'd always been there for her; riding her first bike, breaking her arm, her first boy friend. Her future kids and husband would never get to know her father and it pained her that she had to go through life with out him.

Cori, fifteen was in sheer agony. Her daddy was everything to her. She turned down boys, and nights out with her friends to hang out with him. He had promised to always be there for her. She had her first driving test Monday. Who would care how it went more than her father? Sure her mother was supportive and involved, but this great of a loss she knew her mother would fall into a deep depression. Her father captured the love of so many people. Cori cried harder as she imagined life with out him.

His favorite brunette, coming up to her sixtieth birthday, took deep calming breaths as she watched the love of her life for thirty years disappear, forever to be gone. She stood tall and strong, every inch of her portraying control and strength. All of her, but the tears slipping away from her eyes so freely and fast that she did not bother to wipe them away.

Why should she wipe them away? Only more would come to fight the battle. She tuned out the words of the preacher, forcing the man in the coffin to jump out with his beautiful cocky smile and shining hazel eyes. Oh, how she would miss that smile and those eyes. How did she go on without him by her side? He had always been there for her, even before they married.

When she needed someone, he knew just what to do. How did she move on now with him gone? She may have been the stronger of the two to many around them, but even the stronger ones needed a pillar to stand on. And that was exactly what the man was- Her pillar to keep her far out of harm's reach.

She had missed him the instant she knew he was gone, and it had only intensified with every passing second. She had prayed it was all a joke so, she could yell at him for being such a jerk, and then tell him how much she loved him. She prayed for anything but what was in front of her now. They were supposed to grow old together. He was supposed to protect her and keep her alive.

She needed him here to feel safe again. She would never love anyone as much as she did that man. They would always be together. He was her everything. He had given her everything she had ever asked for: Two beautiful daughters and a handsome step-son, a big house, a wonderful marriage and a love to last a lifetime.

Everything she could have dreamed of. But now what she dreamed of more than anything he wouldn't be able to give her. She wanted to be back in his arms, to feel him kiss the top of her head while watching the ten o'clock news, to make love to him just one more time. She needed him. No one, not even she, knew how much that would be.

She could only imagine how hard the rest of her life would be like now. Could she overcome this? She didn't think so. Her heart was being buried with the man in the black box before her eyes. Didn't you need a heart to live? She watched, unblinkingly, as the top of the coffin finally disappeared. She was losing everything, even her control.

Melinda pulled her hands away from Casey, and started to run the few steps it would take to get to the coffin. Her tears her only lifeline now; Elliot was quick on his heels, and managed to grab her before she slid into the hole. He held her close to his body, trying his hardest to keep her from rolling out of his arms and over the side. With her lower legs hanging over the side and rubbing against the dirt, Melinda fought against Elliot for only a few minutes before her strength shot away from her.

She gripped loosely onto his black jacket with one hand, and covered her face with the other as he pulled her into his lap. The tears forced her stomach to clench and release to the point of pain, and her throat formed screams so loud Elliot was sure he'd be deaf by the time she calmed down. He pressed her face into his chest, hoping it would help. He closed his eyes, holding onto her as tightly as he could. He didn't know what else to do, but listen to her screams for Fin to come back _to_ her, to come back _for_ her, for anything but this.

**A/N: Please review!**

**Aww, Poor Melly. I feel bad now :(**

**Much Love,  
>Johanna<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been five months since that horrible wicked day, and she still dreamed about it as vividly as the day itself. Melinda pulled herself out of bed, the covers starting to suffocate her. She walked around her room, her mind blank. It seemed to be all she did anymore, walking around anywhere she could. Her sleep schedule was completely off thanks to her nightmares. At least this time Fin hadn't come back to her; she hated those dreams the worst. Every time she would wake up only to find he was dead again.

She started a bath, making the water as cold as she could. Hot water didn't seem to have the same effects like it had before. She took her time taking off her pajamas. The scar over her heart almost blended in with the rest of her body, but she knew it was there which helped to bring out its form. She closed her eyes, feeling the rebellious first tear slide along her nose and down her cheek into the corner of her lips. She ran her finger tips lightly over her scar, trying to fight off the memories of the accident. She couldn't bear to remember anymore.

Melinda opened her eyes, and jumped at the man next to her in the mirror. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he smiled at her. She smiled back and then he was gone. He was there in every mirror, puddle, thought, and dream. He would not leave her alone, and a part of her was glad. She didn't want to forget what he looked like, forget what it was like to have him there. She loved him too much to do such a thing.

"Come back for me, Fin. I need you." She whispered into the mirror. When nothing happened after a few seconds, her eyes glanced at the scar again. She wished it could all be that easy. She turned away from the mirror, watching the water fill to the top before climbing in. She closed her eyes, letting the water freeze her body as she slipped completely underneath it. With her mind still focused on her scar, she had no choice but to replay the accident.

The accident that cost her everything…

_"Melinda Grace, you get back here! I am not done discussing this!" Fin stormed after her, knowing she wouldn't turn around or stop. Melinda rolled her eyes. Who cared what he wanted to talk about? She wasn't in the mood for one of his stupid little excuses. She marched all the way to the front doors of the restaurant before Fin caught up to her. "Why must you insist on being so damn stubborn?" He kept a loose grip on her arm, letting go when she yanked it away. _

_"Because you insist on being so damn stupid!" Melinda pushed the front door open, groaning at the pouring rain. She couldn't believe she'd have to run out in this. "Don't forget to drop Cori off at Star's house.. You do remember where that is right?" Fin rolled his eyes, pulling her back to him before she could step outside._

_"Will you quit babying me for once, and try talking to me like an adult! Now, why would you tell Ginger I'm going to Florida? You know I didn't want her to find out, yet." Melinda took a deep breath, searching his eyes quickly before looking away. Fin waited for her answer, watching her every move. He had to be ready in case she darted for the door again._

_"Because she's your daughter! She deserves to know before the last minute. Okay? Plus, I thought if she knew her own father wasn't showing up to her graduation she would convince you to stay." _

_"Do you think I want to miss it? Melinda, I have no choice! This is Teresa, the mother of my son, she's dying and I need to be there to collect her things after the funeral." _

_"I am your wife!" Melinda blurted out before he could say another word. She was tired of talking about this. "I need you hear, your kids need you hear. Teresa is your past. When she dies everything should die with her. I know it sounds hateful but my God, your daughter is graduating from the Academy! Who's more important her or your kids?"_

_"The kids still have me, Melinda, and besides that, they have you! I know Ginger will excel in this profession. I know there will be more ceremonies. Do you think I want to miss her graduation? Of course I don't. But Melinda, if I owe Teresa anything after leaving her to raise our son by herself- I owe her this. Please, try to understand."_

_"I don't know, Fin. I just...have to go." She walked away from him, instantly being drowned by the rain. Fin ran after her, stopping when he got to her side. "What are you doing? Go back inside!" Melinda took a few steps away from him, the cars barely viewable. She squinted, her eyes not only to keep the rain out, but to see the cars around her better. _

_"Do you even know where you parked? I can't see a damn thing out here. Why don't you give me your keys, go back inside, and I'll find your car." Melinda shook her head, but Fin didn't notice. They could barely hear each other as they argued over who should go back inside to wait with the rest of the family._

_"I found it, Fin!" Melinda yelled as loudly as she could over her shoulder, hoping he would hear her. She quickly jumped inside the driver side, slamming the door shut as the passenger door opened. Fin sat down, slamming his door also. "Man, it's really pouring out there. I hope everyone makes it home ok." Melinda started her car, turning on the heat. _

_Fin didn't respond. He wasn't in the mood for small, happy talk. He had to know why she would be so upset about him visiting the ill mother of his son; wouldn't she want him to do the same? It was for Ken's benefit. Not for his own, but for his son._

_"Melinda, I need to know." He turned towards her, a serious look on his face. Melinda avoided looking at him, immediately regretting not just locking the doors, and making him walk back to the restaurant._

_"No, you don't. I've already told you why you can't leave. Can you not just leave it at that?" Melinda used the same technique she had always used when people were getting close to busting her. She got mad. "What does it matter what I think anyways? I already told you I didn't think it was a good idea, and you are still deciding to go. I am the wife and the mother of your two children, don't I have a say in where my husband is?" Putting the car into reverse, she backed out of her parking space. She then put the car in drive and made her way around the parking lot trying to find an exit. She just wanted to go home._ _Fin took a deep breath, crossed his arms over his chest, and shook his head no._

_"Why do you always have to get mad? It's getting a little old, Melinda." Melinda squinted once more before shooting him a deadly glare. He could feel daggers shoot from her beautiful brown orbs._

_"You're getting a little old." He rolled his eyes, sighing out of frustration. "Always having to cause some type of trouble, you just can't just leave after the ceremony. You just have to leave a whole day before! You'd be so far away that if something happened it would take you forever to get back! Or worse, Fin, it could take us days to find out something happened to you! I just don't want the kids to go through that. I don't want to go through that. If something horrible were to happen to you, we'd feel like it was our fault for not getting there on time!" _

_The car was silent as they both let her words sink in. She hadn't thought of that until now and wanted to be proud of herself, but she couldn't with the realization that something could happen. No matter where he was, something could happen. Fin cleared his throat._

_"That's not what this about and you know it. Now what's going on?" Melinda inhaled and exhaled, taking deep calming breaths. Why did he have to know her so well?_

_"I hate Teresa. Okay? I hate her. Now shut up and leave me alone. Don't talk to me unless it's to tell me you're going to stay."_

_Fin thought for a moment, wanting to ignore the whimper in her voice. He wanted to leave her alone like she was asking, but there was just too much of him that could not leave her. He knew Melinda and Teresa were never on the best of terms. Especially with Teresa rubbing it in Melinda's face that she was Fin's first true love, and though he may be married to Melinda, she would always be his number one._

_"Are you sure you want to drive in this stuff? Why don't we pull over?" Fin suggested as the rain poured down harder. Melinda shook her head, holding up one hand._

_"I said don't talk to me."_

_"Melinda, I can't see a thing. How do you know where you're going...or where you're at for that matter?" Fin tried listening for anything dangerous, but all he could hear was the rain hitting the hood of the car._

_"It's ok, Fin. Just be quiet. I can't concentrate if you keep asking me the same questions." He folded his arms over his chest, and look towards the stoplight. It was green, and he tensed when Melinda drove through it, just like she had done the past three. "We're almost home. Don't worry. It's just one more stoplight...then four blocks before we're at home. I'll get you there safe and sound. Just like you were when..." Just then a big truck ran the stoplight, crashing into the passenger side. Both adults were tossed around as the car was pushed several feet. _

They had spent their last day together arguing over something so stupid. A part of her was glad she had been the last thing he was looking at when that car ran into them, but the other part hated that she had not told him she loved him.

He had spent his last few minutes trying to keep her safe, and he had done that, just like he always had. The only thing left of that night was the scar. She placed her hand over it, feeling it underneath her fingers once again.

Melinda cleared her mind, focusing on the water around her instead of that horrible night. How much longer until she was able to laugh again? When could she turn on a song and not cry?

The one thing she knew though, the only thing she didn't have to question anymore, was she had found the place that made her feel so close to him again. Where ever there was water she swore she could feel his arms wrap around her. When she was under the water, like now, she could feel him there with her. Whenever it rained if she went outside, he was there with her.

She chalked it up to her imagination, but still a part of her believed it was really him, looking out for her even in death. Pushing out of the water, she took a deep breath.

When would she be able to hold her breath for at least a few minutes longer? She looked upwards, wishing for him to come back. She missed talking with him, fighting with him, playing games with him, being able to touch him…

She just missed him period. She closed her eyes, going back under the water.

**A/N: Please review!**

**One more chapter! How much do you guys hate me?**

**Much Love,  
>Johanna<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Five years had now past, and still Melinda was in the same place as she had been that day. Her family seemed so far ahead of her in moving on. They were enjoying life just a little more, but she still couldn't find any joy. She had quite her job, not able to take dead bodies and each memory they brought her any longer. Her boss being a generous woman kept Melinda's license in use, giving her the retired cut an M.E would receive. She loved Melinda too much to let her go with out.

Her children had all tried to cheer her up, even asked her to go to counseling with them, but she had declined. There was no point in spending that much money on hearing something she already knew.

She watched the streets go by as she sat in the back seat of Ginger's car, twenty year old Cori sitting next to her with Elliot in the front seat. They were on their way to visit Fin's gravesite, and she knew, just like all the other times, it would break her. Maybe she should quit going. It did her no good, but at the same time she wouldn't give it up for anything. Ginger watched her mother through the rearview mirror.

"Mom, you sure you feel up to this today?" Cori hoped she'd get a voiced response, but doubt she would. Melinda didn't talk much anymore, and when she did it wasn't a lot. She had been so unlike herself lately. It left them all worried about her. They always made sure someone was checking in on her, and she wasn't left alone for too long of a time. Melinda never seemed to notice how much time they spent with her. She was still lost. Melinda nodded her head, her eyes never leaving the buildings flying past her. Ginger glanced at Elliot, asking him to try something. Elliot sighed, taking a moment to think.

"Uh, Laura made the cut for her school's first musical. She wanted to tell you herself so I didn't say anything to you when she calls, ok?" Melinda gave him a silent ok without much feeling behind it. She turned her head to face him. Elliot turned around to stare at her, hoping he could find something to cheer her up. "Ryan made the football team again this year. He has a game this Friday if you want to come. He'd really love to see you there." Melinda gave him a weak smile, and Elliot almost thought she would give him something to work with. She nodded her head, and promised to be there. Still, she didn't sound convincing. Elliot turned back around just in time to read the name of the cemetery. He sighed again, begging his brain to think of something.

"Have y'all talked to Kyla lately? Do you know how school's going?" Melinda's voice was dry and low, but at least she was attempting a conversation. Cori took a deep breath, holding back the small smile. She sent a quick prayer for her mother as Elliot told her about Kyla. Ginger stopped the car as she watched Melinda intently. Her mother kept her eyes on the back of Elliot's head, her bottom lip already trembling from the pain.

Ginger opened her door, always being the first one to leave the car. Melinda waited in her spot for Cori, Ginger and Elliot to pay their respects before slowly and numbly walking over to the cold, grey stone. She sat down with her legs folded underneath her, and set the photo album she had brought with her to the side. She let her eyes cloud over with tears as she read his headstone.

_Odafin "Fin" Tutuola_

_Brilliant Man,_

_Dedicated Officer,_

_Loving Father,_

_Worlds Most Wonderful Husband,_

_Jan. 20, 1949 - Nov. 29, 2011_

She leaned over, kissed his name, and then slowly sat back up. She took a deep breath, feeling the tears and her lashes battling against each other. She licked her lips as she reached for the photo album. Flipping through the pages, she ignored the stab each picture brought with it, they only brought back the memories she wouldn't dare to remember at this moment. She needed her strength today. Stopping on the page with the three pictures she'd need, she reached into her jacket pocket for three white stones engraved with small black words.

Melinda took another breath as she looked over her wedding picture. They were both so different then. She had big curly hair and he had a pony tail. She smiled sweetly at the picture, letting the day play itself through her mind. This picture was the first big symbol of their love for each other. It was the best day of her life, and she wished she could relive it. Knowing it could never happen, she would settle with praying to never forget it.

She set the picture down on the lower left corner of his headstone, searched quickly through the stones, pulling one with four letters inscribed beautifully into the rock. Love had never been written so pretty before, and she had to run her fingers over the letters just one more time. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand flat against the grass, whispering her deepest secret to the ground. She loved him. What else was there left for her to say?

Going back to the album, she fished out the second picture. One of many she and Fin had taken during their trip to Italy. He had finally surprised her with it on her fiftieth birthday. She closed her eyes, waiting for the tears to calm down before opening them again. She picked up the rock marked with the word cherish and the picture. Before placing them in their rightful spot next to the first picture, she ran her eyes over every detail.

Fin was leaning against a building with his arms wrapped around her. She had rested her head on his shoulder with her own arms crossed over his. They had been laughing over the joke he had whispered in her ear about the man taking their picture. She had been smiling that whole trip, making Fin chuckle every time he looked at her.

Melinda sighed away the memory as she set the picture down. It was his favorite, and she wouldn't keep it to herself any longer. Making sure the stone would hold the picture; she thanked him once again for such a beautiful gift. The last picture, equally as important as the other two, was taken over thirty years ago during Christmas. At the time she and Fin weren't even dating, but they had admitted to liking one another. Olivia had mistletoed the precinct to death, and for some odd reason Fin and Melinda were the only ones to accidentally stand underneath one. Casey had snapped a picture of them in a pretty heated lip lock, and for the next few months she was determined to make fun of them.

Melinda sighed again, wishing for that Christmas back. She would gladly go through the embarrassment of her friends watching just to hold him and kiss him again. She would do it just to have him back. She took a deep breath, holding it as she read over the last stone.

Hope was written across it. She had found it perfect for this picture. Everything she had and would hope for was frozen in the last picture. She hoped they would be together again soon. Setting the objects where they belonged and tossing the photo album to the side, Melinda let out the breath she was holding. Nothing seemed to help with the pulling in her chest and closing of her throat. Deep breaths and sighs were a waist of her time and energy, but what else could she do? She wouldn't cry in front of Cori and Ginger. Not again. She lowered her eyes to the ground, collecting what she could of her thoughts.

"Oh, Fin...How much longer? I don't know how much more I can take of this...a life without you… I could never imagine that. The kids don't need me...They're all grown up. Olivia's got Alex and Casey...and several friends from the station...See? They all have someone to be their best friend...but, Fin, you were mine, and I just don't know how many more times I can keep wishing you were here with me. I just...I...oh, Fin, I need you. Don't you see that? Can you even hear me? I love you so much, and going on without you...just seems so impossible." She kept her eyes on the ground as she spoke, not wanting to see the pictures before her. They were for him now, and she knew if she looked at them again all her control would be lost.

Closing her eyes, she lifted her head to the sky. Slowly opening them, she smiled sadly and prayed he was able to see and hear her. She wanted to be with him again, no matter which way it had to be. "Please, Fin, come back for me...I need you...I love y-you." Her throat closed shut and her chest pulled tighter than before. She knew what was coming next. Months and months of constant crying prepared her for this.

Along with the pouring rain, her tears soaked her cheeks, and being drowned out by the thunder, her sobs sent her body to the ground. Her head now rested where his chest would be, and she lay curled up in a little ball. She closed her eyes, the tears still pouring out of her, as she prayed to feel his arms wrap around her again.

Ginger pushed herself away from the hood of the car, starting to walk towards her mother, but Elliot stopped her. He pulled her and Cori to his body instead, knowing this would help their mother much more than it would hurt her. At least, it's what he hoped would happen.

Cori wrapped her arms around Elliot's waist, watching her mother cry into the muddy grass. She had done this every time, but it still tugged at her heart. How much longer did her mother have to go through with this? Why couldn't the woman be happy again? Elliot and the girls quickly climbed into their car, waiting on Melinda to join them. When hours had past and darkness had fallen, Elliot ventured towards his friend.

He hadn't expected her to stay on the ground all day. Both he and the girls had wanted to comfort her, but they knew she wouldn't want them right now. She needed something much more than either of them could give her. Noticing that she was asleep, Elliot gently picked her up and carried her to the car. She was completely soaked and muddy. They needed to get her home, changed in dry warm clothes, and tucked securely into bed. Ginger started the car, turned the heat all the way up, and left the cemetery once again, already dreading their next visit.

A year after that terrible day, Melinda found herself feeling worse than ever before. Nothing could keep her attention for longer than two minutes, and she had stopped caring who saw her cry. She just walked around her house, letting the tears come and go as they pleased. She tried to control her self, especially when her daughters or god children would visit, but it was just too hard.

She couldn't do anything without thinking of him, and it left her with an ache in her chest so powerful that she had to keep moving in order to ignore it. Melinda sighed as she lay down on the couch, too tired to keep moving. She needed a little nap. The tears had stopped a few minutes ago, leaving her eyes to hurt and swell. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, and tried to think of happy things. Something Alex had suggested she do to keep the bad thoughts away. She was home alone for the time being, and the house had an awful silence to it. Melinda let her mind wonder to where ever it wanted to go, and drifted to sleep with a smile on her face as she remembered her Italy vacation again.

An hour later, there was a knock on the front door. Melinda sat up, wondering when she had changed clothes. She quickly glanced over the shiny white dress and light blue see through robe. She had to admit it was beautiful. Remembering someone was at her door; she quickly walked to it and opened it slowly. Her eyes traveled from the man's shoes to his eyes, and her heart skipped several beats. Standing there in front of her was the man she had been dying to see for the past six and a half years. Melinda smiled from ear to ear when he gave her his cocky grin.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she laughed shortly. Fin breathed in her scent, so happy he could be with her again. She sighed, but this time it was because she was happy. She couldn't feel the pain in her chest anymore, her thoughts were finally flowing at a normal pace, and she could see clearly again. "But…why? How?" She pulled away from Fin, but still stood close enough to him for his arms to remain around her waist.

"Well, you just couldn't take anymore. You gave up." Fin paused when he noticed the puzzled look on her face as she ran her eyes over his white suit and took in his words. "Honey, you died of a broken heart." He paused again, waiting on her response. Melinda lifted her eyes to his before glancing over her shoulder into her house. She took in a deep shocked breath at her body still lying on the couch. When she turned back around, she was confused. "I guess all those years of you telling me I was gonna be the death of you, you weren't joking, huh?" Fin smiled at her when she rolled her eyes at him. He had her back, and he couldn't help but be happy. He just wished it hadn't happened like it had.

"I still don't understand, Fin. You can't die of a broken heart, can you?" He nodded his head, waiting for it to sink in. Melinda thought about it for a little longer, finally accepting the fact she wouldn't have been happy anyways.

At least now, she could be with her husband. They could talk, laugh, play, and fight. Anything they wanted to do. She smiled at that thought, knowing her family would be ok without her. She didn't need to know anything else. She was finally happy again, and if she had to die for that to happen then she could accept that. Melinda looked back up to Fin, placing her hands on his cheeks. "I missed you so much." Fin's smile got just a little bigger.

"I know. I heard you. I missed you more though." Melinda shook her head, stepping closer to him. "What? You don't think I did? Honey, I missed you more than a years stay at the play boy mansion."

Melinda chuckled, as she let her arms wrap around his neck again. Fin suddenly turned serious. "I'm so sorry I put you through that, Mel. I didn't want to, but you are one stubborn woman." Melinda smiled at him, quickly reassuring him she didn't care about that anymore. She was just happy to be back with him. They stood, forehead to forehead, for a few minutes in silence. They just wanted to soak up the way the other one smelled and felt. Melinda was the first one to break the silence. She had something very important to tell him.

"I've always loved you, and I will always love you. I was jealous that you would be spending the weekend with Teresa instead of with me. I'm sorry your last day with me ended in a fight. I love you." Melinda pulled her forehead away to look into his eyes, wanting to see how he felt about her confession. He stared deep into her eyes, the corners of his lips pointing slightly upwards. Melinda swallowed the lump in her throat, completely nervous of what he would say.

"It took dying to get you to admit that? I should have known." Fin smiled her favorite grin, and kissed her forehead. Melinda took a deep breath, almost ready to smack the back of his head for having to wait. Fin chuckled to himself, noticing the small flame in her eyes. "I love you way more though." Melinda let out the breath she was holding as she smiled and shook her head. She leaned closer to him, their lips inches apart.

"Honey, that's impossible." Fin smiled at her words before her lips met his in a passionate kiss. Now, in death, they had all the time in the world to be in love and to be best friends. Nothing could come between them ever again.

**A/N: Please review!**

**Last chapter! Well, do you still hate me? I wouldn't be mad. They got to make up and kiss.**

**Much Love,  
>Johanna<strong>


End file.
